


Pop!

by orphan_account



Series: Lust Of The Dead [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Breast Worship, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Gangbang, Impregnation, Necrophilia, Sex, Teenage Pregnancy, Teenagers, Undead, Underage Masturbation, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 16 year old Beth thought being put in charge (temporarily) of her family farm would be nothing more then a hassle, another one of her parent's life lessons. She soon learns a very different lesson, navigating her adolescence sexual awakening with unusual partners.





	

Beth slumped on the front porch of the family home, breathed a heavy sigh and then laid back. Rolling her eyes as she felt the hard wooden flooring poking through her thin shirt. Mama had suggested that spending a couple of days alone on the farm would be good for her. It’d build character or some such. She couldn't recall how exactly her parents had tried to frame it as a good thing rather than a chore. 

Chores, the thought of the word alone brought a long groan from the blonde teen. She had cut a few corners, here and there, finding such a long litany to be too much for a first day alone. She was convinced that she could make up for it tomorrow or maybe the next day.

Being a cool, still night as her eyes remained shut she was content to lay out on the porch for a little longer. Her mind wandered as she slipped into a semi-slumber. A groan as she could picture an exciting but not quite clear scene in her head. 

Still thought of as the baby, the innocent one. Beth had experimented with boys and girls, never anything more erotic then light kisses. Each time it’d given her a thrill, partially because she was breaking free. But moreso she liked the feelings it brought up within her. A tingling sensation between her legs was the more enjoyable.

It had taken her some time to figure out how to tend to that feeling, as she groaned and began to writhe, her fingers straightened then ran down her leg of her jeans. Turning, curving and nestling between her legs. Even through the fabric she could feel the friction of her digits against her slicked lips but edged closer, closer towards her perky little bud.

She tensed when a strange sound drifted across the breeze. Sitting upright as she tugged her hand back to her side. Panting as she stumbled to her feet. The noise was now long gone, yet Beth remained on edge. Had someone been watching her, only for the idea to be immediately shrugged off. There were few other people around for miles, besides it was getting dark, who could even see from that distance.

But curiosity had its claws in Beth and she began to walk forward, tense but confident that she could chase off some wild animal that had gotten tangled in the fence. Surely that was it she reassured herself. However, her increasingly more anxious thoughts and slower pace argued against her own assertions.


End file.
